Golden Sun The Stone of Memories
by AiKokoNoot
Summary: Six months have passed since the completion of his journey. During that time Matthew and his friends have lost many of their loved ones. Their final battle takes them to the base of their enemy, the Empyror. Just as he's about to confront his enemy, Matthew and his comrades are dragged into the truth of the Tuaparang's plans. To obtain the powers of Alchemy for themselves. KarXMatt


_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of its sequels as they are the property of Camelot. The characters strictly belong to them. This is a time-travel storyline, just as a by the by. I'm rating this T for teens only cause who knows what the hell I'm gonna write. _

_**Golden Sun The Stone of Memories**_

_**Matthew**_

The situation was looking grim. Matthew wiped the sweat from my forehead and repositioned his stance so that he held his Sol Blade upward.

The Tuaparang army was relentless, giving the earth adept and his friends almost no time to rest. He expected there to be resistance sure, but the Tuaparang army's strength was far beyond what he had calculated.

"There doesn't seem to be an end to these guys does there?" Matthew pointed out as he split open three mechanical soldier with his Sol Blade.

"Yea, no kidding." A bulky man with red hair tied back into a ponytail agreed as he swung his axe, mowing through a few with his Herculean Axe. The man began to focus and gathered the natural energy around him into the palm of his hand, and once potent aimed it towards the group of soldiers in front. "Supernova!" the man commanded the energy he gathered dispersed and formed a giant ball of fire, collapsing it upon his enemies. He grinned at his handiwork proud of himself, but was caught by surprise as an arrow pierced his left shoulder. "Shit!" He yelled in pain as stared at it and quickly pulled it out, blood oozing out of the wound.

"Eoleo!" Matthew called out in concern. He pivoted towards the direction the arrow had come from and sprinted at an almost inhuman speed, leaped high up, and drove his blade down into the crossbowman behind them.

A young girl wearing traditional clothing with her black hair tied into two pigtails ran up to Eoleo and held her hand up to his wound gathering the natural energy around her which changed into a bright yellow color as it become more concentrated. "Cure!" She chanted, immediately healing and closing the would Eoleo received.

"Thanks Himi." The red-haired brute thanked her as he was standing up, grabbing the axe he dropped onto the floor.

Matthew held his sword to his side and looked at his friends"Amiti! Sveta! With me!" he commanded as he charged towards the soldiers behind them.

Two teens slightly older than Matthew responded with a nod and followed Matthew's charge. One was a girl who had animalistic features and wore a pink tunic covering a purple undershirt, her hair was braided into two pigtails hanging against her back, the boy wore an exotic blue and yellow garb covering him from the top down with a sword strapped along his side. His azure hair was brought back by a blue and golden headpiece, at his waistline a blade strapped to his side.

Matthew ran in front of the enemy, stopped, and held his sword skyward. "Flint!" he yelled as a brown creature emerged from within Matthew and jumped into his Sol Blade. Matthew felt his blade become heavier as a golden aura surrounded it and raised his blade above his head.

"Let's go Matthew!" The creature cried show them the almighty power of Flliiint!"

Matthew swunt vertically, embedding his blade into the ground causing a shockwave to emerge from underneath, slamming into the mechanical soldiers in front of him, immobilising them.

Sveta and Amiti were no slouches either. The two looked at each other and nodded. Amiti kept running distracting them from Sveta, who stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yaaa!" Sveta yelled digging her Umbra Knuckles into the ground. She focused on her psynergy, channeling it through her fists into the groove she created in the ground, manipulating it through the tiles until it had gathered underneath her targets.

"Tempest!" With her orders a blast of wind formed underneath the targeted soldiers who were knocked off balance and shot up into the air by a tornado. Amiti took the opportunity and drew his trusty Tipistone Edge, ran up to the enemy, and jumped weaving through them with the grace of a falcon. Amiti landed and sheathed his blade as the numerous severed limbs of the mechanical soldiers hit the floor with a 'clank'.

"We've cleaned up the ones here." Matthew observed. "We should quickly move on before more sho-."

Matthew was cut off by the arrival of the new squad of soldier's footsteps. "Gah, me and my big mouth." he sighed as he raised his blade.

"Matthew wait." He turned and faced the source of the voice.

"What is it Amiti?" He asked confused.

"You go on ahead." This time Sveta spoke up, and Amiti nodded.

"No I can't leave you guys here it's not right." Matthew denied their idea.

"Matthew… I think it's better if you leave now." Himi spoke up. "Ten other squads are coming, I just saw it."

"If that's the case it would be better for me to stay here!"

"Don't kid yourself Matthew." Eoleo stared at Matthew. "Face it, there's no time and you need to stop the Empyror."

"He's right. The Empyror and that foolish father of mine are plotting something dangerous. We can't leave them be." Amiti shivered at his thought.

Matthew however still had his doubt and was closing his eyes, grimacing in thought.

"Do you trust us Matthew?" Sveta asked, Matthew shot his eyes open at her question as she continued. "I trust that you can stop them. So you should trust us to hold these guys off."

Matthew was scratching at his head, he trusted his comrades, but he couldn't just leave them! But he was also running out of time. 'What's there to think about Matthew!' he scolded himself.

Matthew gave up and sighed. "Fine, I'll leave things here to you four, but don't go dying on me got it?"

The four adepts nodded.

Matthew nodded back and ran for the exit and proceeded towards the throne room, he needed to stop the Empyror and Alex, fast. The clock was ticking.

_**Karis**_

Originally, she had wanted to go with Matthew's group and attack with him at the front lines, but much to her disappointment she was assigned the leader of the second group. She was to go with Tyrell and Rief and destroy whatever was powering the fortress so we could bring it down.

"All this walkin in gettin' on my nerves." Tyrell was hunched over so his face was looking straight at the ground, his spiky red hair held itself in place even with all of his swaying.

"Have some patience Tyrell," Rief replied, although he was just as visibly annoyed as Tyrell. They had been searching for a longer time than warranted, making them all anxious. Did Matthew make it to the Empyror? Did he not make it? Were we too late? All of these questions started popping into their heads.

All of a sudden Karis body felt a powerful jolt of energy, placing her on guard. She looked at Tyrell who was just as surprised scratching his head. Rief had also most definitely felt it, he had his chin in his hand and his eyes were closed, something he did often when he was deep in thought.

"Oi Rief! Riiiief!" Tyrell said trying to grab his attention.

"Hmm? What is it Tyrell?"

"You're doin that thing."

"?"

"Y'know when you've got somethin figured out." Tyrell looked at mercury adept in anticipation.

Rief nodded. "I think we may be getting closer to what we're looking for."

"That's good, I was getting sick of walking." Karis said stretching my arms above my head. The sooner we finished this, the sooner we could meet up with Matthew to defeat the Empyror, Alex, and him… Karis bit her lip and a terrifying look full of scorn appeared on her face.

"Karis!" Tyrell's voice kicked me out of my thought bubble.

"Yea I'm here." She said slightly annoyed.

"I know that look, and I know what you're thinking and feeling, but it has to wait. This is more important." He placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Karis," Rief started, "Matthew, Tyrell, Felix, and I all want the same thing, but we all promised each other that saving the world comes first, revenge later." The last part of Rief's lecture was paired with a grim look on his face. She understood how they both felt just as well as they understood her, she knew that better than everyone, but still it hurt.

Karis answered Rief in silence continuing to lead them down the seemingly endless hallway, until Tyrell's loud and obnoxious voice called what was in front of her to her attention.

"What the hell?"

Karis looked up and found herself speechless. There in front of them was a psynergy vortex, however this one was much different in comparison to the ones they had seen on their journey, the difference being its size. The thing was massive, and even Karis thought that to be an understatement, the might of the vortex was similar to the one that she, Tyrell, and Matthew had returned to see on the plateau at the end of their journey.

"Hold a moment." Rief's sudden comment got both Karis and Tyrell's attention.

"Isn't there something wrong with this vortex, usually I personally would feel a little nauseous standing near an average sized one, but this one is much larger, so why isn't it sucking our psynergy dry?"

"Hey you're right, I don't feel my psynergy getting sucked out of me!" Tyrell began checking himself over. I closed my eyes to sense the natural energy around me, noticing that Rief was right. My psynergy wasn't being absorbed by the vortex, in fact the vortex was leaking so much psynergy that it was almost overwhelming.

Karis took another long look at the vortex in front of her. The vortex was so large that the gigantic room containing it was hardly able to do so with the vortex nearly touching the edges of the room. Underneath it was a grand circular pedestal emitting a bright purple light from beneath.

Rief analyzed the situation quickly before turning to his two friends. "The quickest way to break it would be to-"

"Break it right?" Tyrell grinned unsheathing his gigantic Levantine blade.

"I don't think that' what he... was going to say." she sighed and face palmed as Tyrell struck a purple aura and was sent flying back a few feet.

"Uuuugh." Tyrell was struggling to get up.

"As I was saying," Rief continued ignoring Tyrell's blunder, "The quickest way to break the barrier to to stem the flow of psynergy coming from the vortex."

"Why is that?" Karis asked.

"The pedestal is the one converting all of the psynergy into a energy source capable of powering this ship and many of its functions. So think of what were to happen if we halted the flow of psynergy." He looked at us waiting for an answer.

An answer popped into Karis's head. "A psynergy seal?" she wasn't too sure of her answer.

Rief nodded and pulled his staff off his back. "If we're to do this we'll need to hit the device under the vortex hard and really fast."

"Got it," Karis looked over at Tyrell who was struggling to get up. "Hey Tyrell you catch all that?"

Tyrell stood up and straightened himself, but immediately stumbled over. "Yea I got it," He caught himself from his fall and hobbled back over to the two.

"Karis you should be the one to seal the vortex, but don't do it for long, I worry of the aftereffects." Rief began to gather his psynergy towards the tip of his staff. Tyrell raised his sword, the Levantine blade shaking in his hands.

"Karis on my mark!" Rief yelled out.

"Three! Two! One!"

_**Matthew**_

Matthew held his head high as he ran up the spiraling stairs. They seemed almost endless and threw Matthew into a mind loop. He wanted to run back to his friends, make sure they were ok but he knew that he had to move forward, there was no time to go back.

"I have to trust them." Matthew scolded himself and kept his constant pace.

After what seemed like an endless amount of running, Matthew finally came across and open room, lined up with columns that created a path towards a great golden and red patterned door. The ceiling holding a clear crystal chandelier which sparkled in the brightly lit room.

Matthew took in the marvelous view and slowly paced towards the door leading to the throne room. He was cautious, he knew that the corridor just before the throne room would be guarded, even with a majority of the Tuaparang troops distracted by his comrades. A foreign presence presented itself and Matthew jolted at it.

"Who's there!" Matthew drew his Sol Blade from his backstrap and held it in front of him.

"Hehehe-hahahHahAHAHA!" laughter could be heard from behind the pillar of concrete residing to the right of Matthew. A figure then walked out from behind his cover, his footsteps echoing in the cold silent room, until he came to a stop in front of Matthew.

He had a black laden cloak, his figure was hunched over with a hood running over his face. In his hands resided a staff holding a pure black psynergy crystal at its tip. He was not stranger to Matthew, he was a man that Matthew knew, and held contempt for.

Without a word Matthew steadied his stance and started to surround himself with his psynergy. The man knew what Matthew was doing and unwaveringly pulled back his hood revealing his oddly young demeanor. His face was an unhealthy shade of white prolonged with the length of his stretched out nose covered by the unkept black hair that sweeped his entire head. A nasty grin was spread across his face and his eyes spread out in both directions, Matthew knew he was mad.

"Ouranos." Matthew recited the man's name with contempt.

"Hehe so you remember me then? I'm truly grateful for that Matthew."

"I wouldn't forget someone like you, after the things you did and the people you killed, I know I can't forget someone like you." Matthew looked at the black robed man with a pained glare.

"Hahahah! Yes that's the look I wanted. The one I wanted to see!" The man Ouranos started to laugh which seemed to awkwardly straighten his back with every other breath.

"All of my friends have reasons to resent you and the Tuaparang, me especially for you." Matthew gave up his stance to raise his sword in his right hand and pointed it towards Ouranos.

"Ah yes your parents. They died disgustingly, with HOPE! No despair or anything fun." Ouranos's eyes widened in rage as he began to scratch at his hair, pulling some strands out.

Matthew glared at the remark. "My mother and father didn't fear you, and fought with all he had. They didn't fear you!" Matthew shouted and raised his sword. He wound up his body and in a flash he disappeared.

"Ah… A fancy parlor trick Matthew…" Ouranos swund his staff upward colliding with Matthew's strike as he appeared out of nowhere. "But such tricks are my specialty as the Joker of the 'Royal Hands' as you should know, Matthew."

Matthew jumped back and retook his stance. He predicted the unfortunate outcome of his first strike and thought out his next action carefully. The two enemies were at a standstill, Ouranos calmly gripping his staff in front of him, and Matthew clutching his Sol Blade thinking hard.

"Enough standing… HEAVY SEAL!" Ouranos's grin turned into a frightening smile as he sprinted at Matthew, his staff glowing a purple aura, unfamiliar psynergy surrounding it. Suddenly the glowing stopped and a beam shot out from it catching Matthew off guard.

The shot hit and entered Matthew's chest. Matthew suddenly collapsed to his knee, the nerves in his body were disabled making it impossible for him to move. Matthew was struggling just to keep himself propped up, his breathing becoming heavier with each breath.

Ouranos walked over Matthew's helpless body with his staff lowered. "Finally you're stuck in place. No more running for you." Ouranos broke into his annoying laugh. Matthew couldn't speak, he felt the psynergy in him struggling to break free of the dark seal, but to no avail.

"This is it for you Matthew!" Ouranos held up his open hand and placed it in front of Matthew's face. Matthew closed his eyes, he felt the buildup of Ouranos's psynergy nearing his face.

'Dammit, not here! Everyone is counting on me!'

_This is my first attempt at one of these so go ahead and critique it. One day depending on the reviews there could be revisions and edits to make the story better. If you feel important info is missing more will be explained at the story goes._

_As the story takes place 6 months after the original plot of GGDD there is a lot that is uncovered. Just know that Matthew and his gang are currently infiltrating the Tuaparang base and that most of their parents are dead LOL. Anyway tell me what yall think and leave a review, KokoNoot OUT!_


End file.
